


Only Girl In The World

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [49]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Getting Together, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Jess and Abby get to know each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “naked” challenge at primeval100.

Abby reached up and pulled the clip from Jess' hair.

“I prefer it like that,” she said.

“What else do you like?” Jess asked.

“Everything,” Abby breathed against Jess' lips.

She started pulling at Jess' clothes. “Want to see you.”

Jess nodded and watched in fascination as Abby licked and kissed at every bit of flesh she exposed until Jess was completely naked and quivering with need.

Abby grinned evilly for a moment and then set about putting her tongue to good use.

Connor had been right, a girl's night in was exactly what they'd needed.


End file.
